The Light After The Darkness
by Giovanna Whitlock
Summary: Uma semana antes de seu casamento, Bella descobre que Edward a estava traindo com sua melhor amiga. Ela acaba se apaixonando por Jasper, mas o que terão seus antigos companheiros a dizer sobre isso?


O meu despertador tocou e eu me virei para o lado, esperando encontrar meu deus de cabelos de bronze, mas ele não estava lá. Edward saiu ontem de noite para caçar com os outros, apenas Esme ficou em casa. Eu me levantei e decidi que faria algo de útil com meu tempo.

Eu limpei a casa toda até poder ver o meu reflexo nas coisas, olhei para o relógio, 14:30, eu gemi, ia ser um longo dia. Charlie saiu para pescar com Billy e eu não tinha notícias de Jacob dês de que eu anunciei que estava noiva. Suspirei, acho que vou passar o dia com Esme, sabe, uma ligação mãe e filha.

Coloquei uma calça jeans e uma camiseta e subi na minha caminhonete. Fui cantando junto com o rádio até a casa, estranho, Esme não estava no jardim. Caminhei até a porta e bati, ninguém respondeu. Eu girei a maçaneta e estava aberta, subi até o quarto de Edward e ouvi pequenas batidas vindas lá de dentro junto com Clair de Lune. Ele deve ter voltado mais cedo. Deus, como desejo nunca ter aberto aquela porta, como desejo só ter ido embora.

Eu abri a porta e o que eu encontrei me surpreendeu mais do que qualquer coisa que eu podia esperar. Edward e Alice estavam juntos na minha cama, a minha melhor amiga estava na cama com o meu noivo! Eu me virei e desci as escadas correndo, por sorte eu não tropecei nenhuma vez.

"Bella!" Eu me virei e vi Edward parado no topo da escada, sem camisa. "Por favor, Bella, eu posso explicar!"

"Não há nada a explicar, Edward! Eu vi tudo!" Eu gritei, lágrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto. Fugi pela porta da frente e entrei na minha caminhonete, girei a chave e nada.

"Ugh! Anda sua coisa velha, isso não é hora de estragar!" Eu gritei, uma nota de histeria na minha voz. Edward estava com Alice na porta da frente, ela estava com sua camisa.

Nessa hora o resto dos Cullens chegou, eles pararam chocados na borda da floresta, avaliando a cena.

Edward e Alice seminus na porta de entrada e eu, a patética humana, chorando histericamente no carro.

Esme foi a primeira a reagir, ela correu até mim e me embalou com um bebê em seu colo, isso só me causou a chorar ainda mais.

"Shii, está tudo bem, Bella, eu estou aqui, eu estou aqui." Eu me acalmei um pouco com as palavras de Esme.

Rosalie estava abraçando Jasper que estava ajoelhado no chão, ele estava sofrendo tanto quanto eu. Emmett estava gritando com Edward e Alice e Carlisle só ficou lá, parado, com um ar de decepção. Eu não sei o que ele disse, mas os dois deram as mãos e correram para longe.

Me soltei do abraço de Esme e caminhei até Jasper, toda a família me observando. Rosalie assentiu para mim e se levantou. Eu tomei seu lugar e abracei Jasper.

"Eu estou aqui, Jasper." Eu disse quando ele começou a soluçar no meu ombro, era a primeira vez que eu o vi demonstrar tanta emoção. Eu me deixei chorar junto a ele.

**Hurt **_Johnny Cash_  
>I've hurt myself today<br>to see if i still feel.  
>I focus on the pain,<br>the only thing thats real.

The needle tears a hole;  
>the old familiar sting,<br>try to kill it all away,  
>but I remember everything.<p>

(Chorus)  
>what have I become,<br>my sweetest friend?  
>Everyone I know,<br>goes away in the end,

and you could have it all:  
>my empire of dirt,<br>I will let you down,  
>I will make you hurt.<p>

I wear this crown of thorns  
>upon my liars chair:<br>full of broken thoughts,  
>I cannot repair.<p>

Beneath the stains of time,  
>the feelings dissapear.<br>You are someone else,  
>I am still right here.<p>

What have I become,  
>my sweetest friend?<br>Everyone I know,  
>goes away in the end,<p>

And you could have it all:  
>my empire of dirt.<br>I will let you down,  
>I will make you hurt.<p>

If I could start again,  
>a million miles away,<br>I will keep myself,  
>I would find a way.<p>

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei abraçada com Jasper no quintal, poderiam ter sido minutos, horas ou dias, eu não contei. Quando a chuva começou a cair Jasper me segurou em estilo de noiva e me carregou para dentro da casa, nós estávamos encharcados.

Ele me levou até o quarto de hóspedes e me colocou no chão.

"Você deveria tomar um banho quente, nós não queremos que fique doente, não é?"

Ele me deu um pequeno beijo na testa antes de sair do quarto.

Peguei um pijama dentro do guarda roupas e entrei no banheiro. A água quente fez maravilhas para mim, senti meus músculos relaxando, a água lavou o vestígio de lágrimas em meu rosto. O cheiro familiar do meu xampu de morangos me deu um pouco de paz e me permitiu pensar em tudo o que aconteceu. Depois do que pareceram horas, eu sai do chuveiro e me olhei no espelho, à única coisa que entregava minha crise anterior eram meus olhos vermelhos.

Sai do banheiro e encontrei Jasper sentado no meio da enorme cama de casal.

"Oi." Eu sussurrei.

"Oi. Como você está se sentindo?"

"Essa é uma pergunta estranha para um empata." Eu brinquei, mas logo voltei ao tom sério. "Eu não sei. Eu não estou com raiva deles, não mais, talvez algum dia eu possa perdoá-los, mas acho que nunca poderei confiar neles novamente. Mas não posso deixar de me perguntar sobre como eles puderam fazer isso conosco." Eu me sentei ao seu lado.

"Eu me pergunto a mesma coisa. Eu sabia que havia alguma coisa diferente com as emoções de Alice, mas esperei ela vir me procurar e eu nunca pensei que poderia ser algo assim. Edward era meu irmão."

"E Alice era minha melhor amiga. Mas eu não quero tentar entender suas razões por trás de tudo isso, eu só quero juntar meus pedaços e tentar seguir em frente."

"Eu sinto a mesma coisa. Esme ligou para o seu pai, ela só disse que você ia dormir aqui essa noite, você pode contar a verdade a ele se quiser."

"Obrigada. Jasper, eu sei que pode parecer estranho, mas eu nunca dormi sozinha desde que voltei da Itália, um dos dois estava sempre comigo. Você se importa de ficar aqui até eu dormir?" Eu corei em cinco tons de vermelho.

"É claro que não me importo, eu sei que é difícil para você."

"Obrigada, Jasper." Eu disse enquanto me deitava e puxava a coberta sobre mim.

"Está tudo bem." Ele me deu um beijo na bochecha antes de se deitar do meu lado. "Não se preocupe, Bella, vamos enfrentar isso juntos." Eu dormi ao som do doce cantarolar de Jasper.

_Eu abri a porta e o que eu encontrei me surpreendeu mais do que qualquer coisa que eu podia esperar. Edward e Alice estavam juntos na minha cama, a minha melhor amiga estava na cama com o meu noivo! Eu me virei e desci as escadas correndo, por sorte eu não tropecei nenhuma vez._

"_Bella!" Eu me virei e vi Edward parado no topo da escada, sem camisa. "Por favor, Bella, eu posso explicar!"_

"_Não há nada a explicar, Edward! Eu vi tudo!" Eu gritei, lágrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto. Fugi pela porta da frente e entrei na minha caminhonete, girei a chave e nada. _

"_Ugh! Anda sua coisa velha, isso não é hora de estragar!" Eu gritei, uma nota de histeria na minha voz. Edward estava com Alice na porta da frente, ela estava com sua camisa._

"_Veja só, Edward, a humana achou que você realmente a amava! HAHAHAHA"_

"_Eu? Amar uma ridícula humana? Você era meu bichinho de estimação, Bella, uma distração.."_

"_Não! Não, Edward! Alice, você era minha melhor amiga!"_

"_Eu nunca seria amiga de alguém tão patético! É isso que você é para toda a família, Bella, uma humana patética, nosso brinquedinho, um bichinho de estimação que gostamos de manter por perto!"_

"_Não!"_

"_Bella?"_

"_Não!"_

"_Vamos, Bella, acorde!"_

Eu acordei chorando nos braços calmantes de Jasper.

"Está tudo bem, querida, foi só um sonho." Ele disse baixinho no meu cabelo. Eu me agarrei à camisa dele com força enquanto chorava. "Eu estou aqui agora, está tudo bem."

"Foi tudo tão real." Minha voz falhou duas vezes.

"Você quer falar sobre isso?" Ele usou seu dom para me ajudar a me acalmar.

"Eu revivi a mesma cena de quando os encontrei ju-juntos, mas desta vez eles riram e zombara de mim. Eles disseram que eu sou só um brinquedo, um bichinho de estimação que vocês gostam de manter por perto." Jasper me lançou um olhar indignado, mas antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Rosalie invadiu o quarto, furiosa.

"Como você pode dizer isso, Bella! É claro que você é importante para a família! Você é... é importante para mim também." Eu olhei para ela com descrença. "Sério, Bella, você é como a irmã mais nova que eu nunca tive. Eu sei que eu fui uma completa vadia para você, mas é porque eu te invejava. Será que podemos começar de novo e sermos amigas e, quem sabe, irmãs?" Ela quase implorou.

"É claro, Rosalie" Eu fui até ela e a abracei.

"E, a propósito, minhas amigas me chamam de Rose." Nos sorrimos uma para a outra e toda a família entrou no quarto.

"Espero que não acredite em uma palavra do que disse para Jasper, Bella, você é uma grande parte dessa família e nós te amamos." Esme disse e todos assentiram.

"Eu também amo vocês!"

O domingo passou rapidamente, eu não fiquei sozinha hora nenhuma, todos queriam fazer questão de que eu não tivesse tempo para me lembrar deles, mas passou rápido demais e quando eu vi, já era a hora de voltar para a casa de Charlie. Jasper deve ter sentido minhas emoções e me tranqüilizou.

"Não se preocupe, Bella, eu estarei lá assim que Charlie dormir."

"Obrigada, Jaz."

Jasper me levou até a casa de Charlie já que meu caminhão tinha estragado, eu sorri para ele antes de entrar em casa. Charlie estava assistindo o jogo, mas deixou a TV no mudo quando eu entrei.

"Bella, Esme parecia muito preocupada quando me ligou ontem, você sabe que pode me falar tudo."

"Eu sei, papai, é que.." Eu suspirei e me sentei ao seu lado no sofá.

"Está tudo bem, Bells, você não precisa falar se não quiser."

"Não, é que.. eu e Edward terminamos."

"O que? Por quê?"

"Eu.. eu o peguei na cama com Alice." Eu suspirei.

"O QUÊ? Aquele bastardo! Eu vou matá-lo! E aquela menina...!"

"Não, pai, eles nem estão mais aqui. Eles foram ficar com uns tios lá no Alasca, os Cullens estão me ajudando. Jasper também foi traído."

"Eu sinto muito, Bells." Ele viu que as lágrimas estavam chegando e me deixou subir, ele não era bom com assuntos emotivos e não deveria entrar no meu quarto pelo resto da noite.

Só quando eu bati a porta e me virei percebi que Jasper já estava lá e me atirei em seus braços, ele me embalou sussurrou doces palavras de consolo pelo resto da noite.

"Bella... Bella!"

"Hum..."

"Vamos, Bella, acorde!"

"Não quero!" Eu rolei para o outro lado para voltar a dormir.

"Vamos, Bella, temos escola!" Eu continuei dormindo ignorando os chamados, a escola podia esperar. De repente, Jasper estava em cima de mim fazendo cócegas na minha barriga.

"Para! Jazz, por favor!" Eu estava rindo tanto que lágrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto.

"Então levanta, ou vamos nos atrasar." Eu levantei relutantemente e fui tomar banho. Quando sai, senti o cheiro de ovos com bacon e desci correndo as escadas e, para variar, eu tropecei. Fechei meus olhos esperando pelo impacto, mas ele nunca veio, braços gelados me seguraram pela cintura.

"Te peguei." Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido e então ele me soltou. Eu senti falta de seus braços em volta de mim no mesmo instante. "Eu fiz ovos com bacon." Ele anunciou, orgulhoso, e abriu um grande sorriso quando o meu estômago roncou violentamente e eu corei em vários tons de vermelho.

"Sabe, para alguém que não come, você cozinha muito bem." Eu disse enquanto comia.

"Obrigado, Bella, agora eu quero que você espere aqui enquanto eu vou em casa trocar de roupa e pegar o carro." Ele não demorou nem dez minutos, mas foi o suficiente para eu sentir sua falta, Jasper tem sido a minha rocha desde que eles se foram e, sem ele, é muito fácil deixar as lembranças voltarem.

Jasper me buscou na BMW de Rosalie e ficamos aproveitando o silêncio confortável até a escola. Ele saiu do carro e abriu a porta para mim.

"Madame?" Ele perguntou em seu sotaque sulista me fazendo rir.

"Senhor." Eu respondi em uma miserável tentativa de imitar o seu sotaque, o que causou a nos dois rirmos. Caminhamos juntos até os outros.

"Olá, Bella." Rosalie disse enquanto me abraçava.

"Oi, Rose." Ela ainda me intimida um pouco.

Jasper foi comigo até minha primeira aula e parou na porta.

"Você vai ficar bem?"

"Vou." Ele me deu um rápido beijo na testa antes de ir para sua aula. Quando eu entrei na sala vi que todos olhavam para mim, droga, as fofocas se espalham rápido. Fui para o meu lugar onde fui rapidamente abordada por Jéssica.

"É verdade que Edward te traiu com Alice?" Suspirei.

"Sim, é verdade."

"Então.. você e Jasper estão juntos?"

"Não, nós somos amigos, ele tem me ajudado muito."

"Humph." Ela foi embora e me deixou em paz o resto da aula. Eu não falei com mais ninguém durante as outras aulas.

Eu entrei no refeitório e as conversas morreram, todos olhavam para mim, suspirei e me sentei na mesa com os Cullens. Jasper colocou o braço em volta de meus ombros e me acalmou com seu dom, as pessoas passaram a encarar ainda mais.

"O que?" Rosalie gritou. "Voltem para as suas vidinhas insignificantes e deixem minha irmã em paz!" Ela sorriu para mim e voltou a se sentar, eu só olhei para ela em choque.

O resto da semana passou dessa maneira: Jasper passava a noite no meu quarto de me levava para a escola, eu almoçava com minha família e quando a escola acabava, eu ia para a casa deles. Charlie temia que eu voltasse ao meu estado zumbi e não reclamou, mas eu não ia deixar Edward fazer isso comigo outra vez, porque agora eu tinha toda a minha família do meu lado, tinha Jasper e jurei que ele não me veria chorar por Edward mais nenhuma vez.

[...] "_Porque me desprezaste? Porque é que traíste o teu coração, Cathy? Amaste-me; que direito tinhas de me deixar? Porque nem a miséria, nem a degradação, nem a morte, nem nada que Deus ou o demônio pudessem infligir-nos nos teria separado, mas tu fizeste-o de livre vontade! Não fui eu, mas sim tu quem despedaçou o teu coração; e ao fazê-lo destruíste também o meu. Tanto pior para mim, que sou forte_." [...]

Estava lendo meu surrado exemplar de O Morro Dos Ventos Uivantes quando livro foi arrancado de minhas mãos, olhei para cima.

"Por que você está lendo isso? Você já não sabe de cor? E, além disso, não é um bom livro." Emmett exclamou.

"Você já leu, Emmett?" Suspirei.

"Bem.. não. Mas eu sei que não é bom! Quero dizer, olha a grossura desse livro!" Eu abri um enorme sorriso se vitória quando ele começou a gaguejar.

"Não há nada de errado com o livro, Emmett, mas ele tem razão, Bella, quantas vezes você já leu?"

"Algumas." Eu tentei me defender.

"Que tal irmos a Port Angeles comprar livros novos e ver aquele novo filme sobre vampiros?" Ele ofereceu com um sorriso irresistível.

"Claro, mas por que vocês gostam de ver filmes sobre vampiros?"

"É hilário ver as idéias malucas que os humanos têm sobre nós." Ele ofereceu a mão e eu corei antes de aceitar. Fomos até a garagem e entramos na Mercedes de Carlisle, mas não antes de eu reparar em pequenos pedaços de carbonizados do que já foi um carro em um dos cantos, olhei para Jasper que tinha um sorriso divertido no rosto.

"Emmett precisava extravasar a raiva." Continuei esperando. "Ele queimou o Volvo." Eu mal pude sufocar uma gargalhada.

"Obrigada, Emmett!" Eu gritei sabendo que ele poderia me ouvir perfeitamente. Ouvi o ele rindo enquanto Jasper tirava o carro da garagem.

Fizemos o caminho até Port Angeles conversando sobre os mais diversificados assuntos. Era tão fácil falar com ele!

"Acho que podemos ir primeiro ao cinema e depois a livraria." Ele comentou.

"Ok."

Jasper ignorou todos os meus protestos e pagou pelos ingressos e pela minha pipoca. O filme era realmente muito engraçado, enquanto todos se assustavam com os vampiros, nós dois ríamos até não poder mais. Mas eu tive que me concentrar em dobro, porque no escuro da sala de cinema, eu senti uma eletricidade me puxando para Jasper e tive que me sentar em cima de minhas mãos para evitar tocá-lo.

Depois do cinema fomos à livraria e eu escolhi cinco novos romances e Jasper ficou com dois livros sobre a Guerra Civil. Saímos da livraria e deixamos nossas compras no carro e fomos para uma praça.

"Aceita um sorvete, Bella?"

"Por favor." Eu me sentei em um banco e esperei Jasper voltar com meu sorvete.

Uma mão me agarrou pela cintura e outra tampou minha boca me impedindo de gritar. Eu chutei e tentei socar, mas meu agressor era muito forte. O que? Ninguém mais ajuda uma adolescente sendo arrastava pela rua por um cara e que está obviamente tentando fugir? Lágrimas desceram por meu rosto à medida que eu entrei em pânico.

Ele me levou até um beco vazio e me jogou no chão. Minha garganta estava seca de tanto tentar gritar.

"O que? Não achou que ia conseguir escapar novamente, não é, docinho? Seu namorado não está aqui para te salvar desta vez." Só agora eu o reconheci, era um dos caras que me atacou quando eu saí daquela livraria, antes mesmo de começar a namorar

com Edward. Ele deu alguns passos em minha direção quando um rugido na entrada do beco o parou. Jasper!

"Fique longe dela!" Ele rosnou.

"E se eu não quiser?" Jasper andou até ele e bateu na sua cabeça, não forte o bastante para sangrar, mas para deixá-lo inconsciente. Seus olhos estavam negros como breus, mas se tornaram ouro quando me viram.

"Bella, você está bem?" Ele me ajudou a levantar.

"Estou." Eu lhe assegurei.

"Deus, Bella, você me assustou! Eu nunca poderia me perdoar se você se machucasse." Ele disse suavemente.

"Desde quando eu sou tão importante?" Sussurrei.

"Desde quando eu me apaixonei." Ele disse com carinho e me deu o mais delicado dos beijos.

Jasper não era tão cuidadoso quanto Edward, mas era mais suave, era natural. Cedo demais ele quebrou nosso beijo e encostou a testa na minha com um grande sorriso estampado no rosto, os olhos brilhando.

"Você não sabe quanto tempo eu esperei para fazer isso." Ele comentou, sorri.

Ele entrelaçou sua mão na minha e fomos para o carro. Nós passamos todo o caminho até a minha casa aproveitando o silêncio entre nós, ele nunca soltou minha mão.

"Estarei lá assim que seu pai dormir." Ele sussurrou.

"Tudo bem." Ele me puxou para um último beijo antes de me deixar ir.

"Oi, pai." Disse enquanto trancava a porta.

"Ei, Bells." Ele me cumprimentou antes de abaixar o volume da TV. "Por que não se senta?" Engoli em seco, boa coisa não podia ser.

"O que foi, papai?"

"Bells, como você sabe, eu tinha planejado sair amanhã para uma excursão de pesca com Billy, mas não quero que você fique sozinha em casa..." Suspirei, era para eu estar casada há essa hora, fiquei surpresa que essa lembrança não me trouxe nenhuma dor, muito pelo contrário, eu fiquei aliviada por não estar vivendo uma mentira.

"Está tudo bem, papai, eu provavelmente vou ficar na casa dos Cullens."

"Você tem certeza, Bells?"

"Tenho. Eu estou um pouco cansada, acho que vou tomar um banho e me deitar."

"Tudo bem, boa noite. Eu te amo, garota."

"Boa noite, eu também te amo."

Entrei no chuveiro e sorri para as memórias desse dia, não vou deixar um quase acidente estragar tudo. Coloquei meu pijama e fiz uma careta para minha imagem no espelho, de repente eu estava insegura, eu não sou atraente, principalmente se comparada a Alice e aposto toda minha poupança para a faculdade que Jasper nunca a viu de fundo e sai do banheiro. Corei quando entrei no meu quarto e Jasper já estava lá, sentado na minha cama.

"Você não deveria se sentir assim, sabia?" Ele me puxou para o seu colo.

"Assim como?" Ele suspirou e pôs a mão embaixo do meu queixo, me obrigando a olhar em seus olhos.

"Bella, só há uma coisa sobre a qual as mulheres ficam inseguras quando se olham no espelho. E acredite quando eu te digo, você é linda como você é." Eu corei e ele deve ter sentido a minha descrença.

"Bella, eu passei a minha vida inteira em um relacionamento onde tudo me foi dito, nunca houveram surpresas. Alice só apareceu e disse que eu iria me apaixonar por ela e, com o tempo, eu aprendi a amá-la, mas nunca foi me dado o livre arbitro, meu futuro sempre foi controlado. Agora eu sou livre para escolher o meu caminho e eu quero percorrê-lo com você ao meu lado." Ele sorriu para mim e eu o beijei mandando todo o amor que eu pude.

"Eu te amo, Bella."

"Eu também te amo, Jaz." Nós sorrimos um para o outro e ele me puxou para uma posição deitada, minha cabeça repousava em seu ombro enquanto ele brincava com a minha mão.

"Você vai deixar Carlisle me mudar, Jasper?"

"Eu sou muito egoísta para deixá-la morrer, Bella, eu quero você para sempre ao meu lado. Quando você estiver pronta, você será um vampiro. Mas eu não quero que Carlisle a mude, eu quero fazê-lo."

"Obrigada por não lutar contra isso, Jasper. Mas você tem certeza que quer fazer isso? Não vai te causar nenhuma dor?"

"Eu tenho certeza. Eu cheguei a um ponto que, por mais que seu sangue cante para mim, eu nunca poderia machucá-la." Eu sorri, essa foi uma das muitas noites que eu sonhei com Jasper.

Acordei com o hálito frio de Jasper soprando em minha orelha.

"Acorde, Bella Adormecida, ou vamos nos atrasar." Eu ri e me virei para encostar meus lábios nos seus.

"Bom dia."

"Bom dia, meu amor. Teve bons sonhos?" Correi com a insinuação na sua voz.

"O que eu disse?"

"Bem, depois de pedir para os coelhos mutantes não me devorarem, você disse que me amava."

"Eu te amo." Eu sussurrei.

"Como eu te amo." Ele me beijou. "Fique aqui." Ele ordenou e saiu pela porta, só para voltar alguns segundos depois com uma bandeja de café da manhã. Ele colocou a bandeja nas minhas pernas e pegou o garfo para esperar um dos ovos e me alimentar.

"Hum, olha que eu posso me acostumar com isso."

"Então eu teria prazer em lhe dar o café todos os dias enquanto você for humana."

"E por quanto tempo isso vai ser?" Ele suspirou.

"Eu não sei, Bella, eu estava mesmo querendo falar sobre isso com você. Eu acho que devemos manter o plano original e esperar até nós supostamente sairmos para a faculdade."

"Tem razão, pode me passar aquele calendário?" Dizer que eu fiquei surpresa foi um eufemismo. "A formatura já é essa sexta?"

"Se você não estiver preparada, podemos esperar."

"Não, não, essa é a vida que eu escolhi, não há motivos para não começar a vivê-la."

"Você tem certeza?"

"Tenho."

"Tudo bem, depois da formatura podemos esperar mais uma semana antes de sairmos para você poder se despedir de todos."

"Tudo bem, obrigada, Jaz." Ele me deu um beijo casto antes de me puxar.

"Agora temos que ir."

A semana passou rapidamente, a escola toda fervilhava de agitação e os Cullens faziam os últimos preparativos para a mudança. Eles todos iam ficar com seus primos e Jasper ficaria comigo por uma semana para eu me despedir, depois íamos para Denali encontrar a família e onde ocorreria minha mudança.

"É tudo tão inacreditável. Você se lembra de seu primeiro dia aqui? Éramos amigas, como agora. Desde a primeira vez em que nos vimos. Incrível. E agora vou para a Califórnia e você para o Alasca, e eu vou sentir tanto a sua falta! Você tem que prometer que vamos nos ver algumas vezes!" Ela continuou sem parar, e eu tinha certeza que o retorno repentino de nossa amizade devia à nostalgia da formatura. Prestei o máximo de atenção que pude enquanto vestia a minha beca e fiquei feliz em saber que tudo ia acabar bem com Jéssica.

Foi tudo muito rápido. Parecia que alguém tinha apertado o botão _avançar _e quando eu vi, já estavam chamando o meu nome para receber o diploma. Ouvi os gritos vindos da platéia e percebi os Cullens, meus pais e Phil, gritando e batendo palmas.

"Meus parabéns, Srta. Swan." Murmurou o Sr. Greene.

"Obrigada." Eu murmurei de volta, e foi isso. A cerimônia acabou e eu fui jantar com meus pais e Phil.

Os Cullens foram para o Alasca no dia seguinte e eu fiquei com Jasper, aproveitando meus últimos dias como humana e com meus pais.

A semana passou muito rapidamente e quando dei por mim, já estava na hora de ir.

"Oh, meu bebê!" Minha mãe exclamou enquanto me abraçava. "Você cresceu tão rápido! Parece que foi ontem que você falou sua primeira palavra! E agora você já está indo para a faculdade!" Ela estava chorando agora.

"Ah, mamãe, está tudo bem, eu sempre serei seu bebê." Eu disse com lágrimas nos meus olhos. "Não seu preocupe, eu vou ficar bem." Estava ficando mais difícil conter as lágrimas, essa será a última vez que verei meus pais. "Eu te amo." Senti Jasper usando seu dom para me acalmar e sorri para ele.

"Eu também te amo, Bella." Ela me deu um beijo na bochecha.

"Eu te amo, papai." Eu vi que ele estava lutando contra as lágrimas.

"Eu também te amo, Bells, mantenha contato." Ele me deu um abraço forte e desajeitado.

"Adeus, Phil." Eu lhe dei um abraço.

"Tchau, Bella. Se cuida, viu?" Ele me abraçou.

"Não se preocupe, senhor. Eu vou cuidar dela com minha vida." Eu sorri para Jasper.

"É bom mesmo." Charlie resmungou. Deu um último abraço em todos e entrei no carro com Jasper. Quando estávamos nos afastando, olhei para trás a tempo de ver minha mãe de mão deda com Charlie e com um braço em volta da cintura de Phil, exatamente como deve ser, todos tinham expressões mistas de orgulho e saudade. Engoli em seco.

"Você está bem, meu amor?" Jasper perguntou enquanto esfregava círculos suaves em minha mão.

"Eu vou sentir falta deles e o pior, eles vão sentir minha falta." Eu suspirei.

"Eu tomaria sua dor para mim se pudesse, querida, mas faz parte de ser um vampiro, abandonar aqueles que se ama."

"Mas eu ainda tenho você e os outros, eu vou ficar bem."

Fomos de carro até Port Angeles onde pegamos um vôo para o Alasca. Quando saímos do avião eu tive uma pequena surpresa e, se Jasper já sabia, ele não me disse.

Placas de _Bem vinda, Bella _e _Bella está em casa_ estavam nas mãos dos Cullens e de outros vampiros que presumi serem os Denali.

"Bem vinda a casa, Bella!" Eles gritaram em uníssono quando me viram, vários passageiros pararam para me ver corar em milhares de tons de vermelho. Emmett foi o primeiro a correr para me abraçar. Ele me levantou do chão e começou a me girar.

"Emmett, a humana precisa respirar." Eu solucei, ele riu e me pôs no chão onde eu tomei fôlego.

Rosalie foi à próxima, mas ela foi um pouco mais suave do que seu marido. "Sentimos sua falta, Bella." Ela sussurrou para mim.

"E eu a de vocês." Quando vi Carlisle e Esme não pude reprimir as lágrimas e corri para abraçá-los.

"Eu amo vocês." Eu disse simplesmente ao olhar confuso que eles me deram.

"Nós também te amamos, Bella." Esme sorriu.

"Você é uma parte da família." Carlisle completou. Eu ri quando vi Rosalie dando um tapa atrás as cabeça de Emmett quando ele disse alguma cosia suave demais para meus ouvidos.

Alguém pigarreou atrás de mim. "Olá, Bella, eu sou a Carmem" Ela me abraçou. "Este é o meu marido Elasar." Ele imitou seu gesto e me abraçou. "E estas são Tanya, Irina e Kate." Elas sorriram para mim e me deram cada uma um beijo na bochecha.

"É um prazer conhecê-los. Obrigada por me receberem."

"Igualmente, e não é nada, querida." Carmem sorriu.

Nós entramos nos carros e fomos para uma casa simplesmente maravilhosa. Era muito parecida com a casa em Forks, mas era rodeada por uma floresta coberta de neve.

"Você gosta, querida?" Carmem perguntou.

"É maravilhosa." Ela e Esme sorriram.

"Obrigada, Esme me ajudou com ela."

"Minha mãe é realmente muito talentosa..." Eu parei, em choque pelo que tinha tido, os outros fizeram o mesmo. Parecia que Esme queria vir até mim, mas de repente todos ficaram alerta para o que vinha da floresta, dois vampiros que eu esperava nunca mais ver apareceram na borda da vegetação.

Edward e Alice caminharam para fora da floresta de mãos dadas, o olhar de puro ódio que ela me laçava fez com que eu me encolhesse, Jasper sentiu meu desconforto e segurou minha mão, esfregando círculos suaves no dorso.

Rose veio ficar do meu lado e Emmett foi para perto de Jasper. Carlisle, Esme e os Denali não fizeram nenhum movimento para tomar partido.

O olhar de Edward se fixou na mão que Jasper segurava, ele começou a rosnar. Jasper respondeu com um rosnado ainda mais alto e colocou um braço em torno de meus ombros.

"Já basta, não há necessidade para isso." Esme disse autoritária. Nós a ignoramos.

"Bella, por favor, me desculpe. Eu não queria magoá-la. Eu ainda te amo." Ele olhou bem no fundo de meus olhos, descarregando todos os seus poderes de sedução.

"Edward, não, você partiu meu coração, não uma, mas duas vezes. Eu amo Jasper..." Interrompi meu discurso. Quando ele me olhou pude perceber uma coisa que nem eu nem os outros havíamos percebido, ou não queríamos perceber, bem na borda do dourado, quase desaparecendo, havia um traço vermelho, a mesma coisa ocorria nos olhos de Alice. Eu dei um pequeno grito de surpresa e todos me olharam.

"Vocês dois, vocês.. beberam de humanos." A minha voz falhou em vários pontos, a família ofegou em descrença, os olhos de Alice permaneceram assim somente por um segundo antes de se tornarem pretos de fúria, os de Edward somente pareciam arrependidos.

"Sua vadia! A culpa é toda sua!" Alice gritou, silenciando a todos. "Se você não tivesse aparecido der repente.."

"O que você quer dizer com isso, Alice? Como você pode fazer tudo isso e ainda colocar a culpa em Bella? Como a culpa pode ser dela?" Jasper a interrompeu.

"Por que ela o tirou de mim!" Ela voltou a gritar. "Eu sempre soube que você não seria meu para sempre, só não sabia quem o tiraria de mim! Até essa vadia aparecer eu não fazia ideia. Você não entende, Jasper? Nó ainda estaríamos juntos se ela não tivesse aparecido! Ela arruinou tudo!"

"Você mentiu para mim todos esses anos?" Ele rugiu.

"Não, Jasper, eu o amo. E eu sabia que você me amaria também, eu fiz de tudo para que isso durasse. Fiz Edward acreditar que ela era companheira dele, ao invés de sua." Ela explicou com a maior naturalidade. "E na festa, era o momento perfeito para me livrar dela." Era como se não houvesse ninguém aqui, só os dois. "Por isso fiz questão que houvessem muitos objetos cortantes..."

"Então além de mentir para mim, você queria me usar, usar a minha fraqueza, para matar a mulher que eu amo?" Ele gritou, machucando meus ouvidos. Eu nunca vi Jasper perdendo a compostura dessa maneira.

"Ah, por favor, Jasper, você? Amando a humana?"

"Eu pensei que você fosse minha amiga." Eu sussurrei, mais para mim, mas eles ainda escutaram.

"Você é estúpida? Como eu poderia ser amiga da pirralha que ia roubar meu marido? Eu.."

"Cale a boca, Alice!" Ele estava realmente furioso agora. "Você não tem o direito de falar com Bella assim." Ela parecia realmente chocada antes de voltar para sua imagem fria e cruel.

"Sabe, eu realmente achei que tudo poderia voltar ao normal. Nós dois, juntos e felizes, e Edward poderia ter seu brinquedinho de volta, mas, já que será assim, ela é totalmente dispensável, três é bom, mas quatro já é demais." Quando ela disse isso, Jacob saiu da floresta atrás deles, os três se colocaram em posição de ataque com um único alvo, eu.

"Ja-Jake, o que você está fazendo aqui?" Eu perguntei, a voz trêmula.

"Você deveria ter me escolhido, Bells. Não a ele ou a qualquer outro sanguessuga. Você deveria ser minha!" Jasper rosnou e eu me encolhi, esse não era Jacob, mas a convicção em seus olhos não me deixou dúvidas, ele tinha escolhido um lado.

"Edward? Por que você está aqui? Você me traiu, não me amava mais, por favor, não transforme isso em uma luta." Ele olhou entre mim e Alice, uma luta interna travada em seus olhos. Ele suspirou peadamente e passou as mãos pelo cabelo.

"Ela tem razão, Alice. Nós somos os únicos culpados, não vamos transformar isso em uma luta."

"Você vai se acovardar? Depois de tudo o que passamos. Ela nos expulsou de nossa própria casa!"

"Nós provocamos tudo isso, vamos embora." Ele se virou para mim. "Me desculpe, Bella. Eu sempre a amarei, de alguma forma, mas seu coração agora pertence a outro. Espero que possamos ser amigos algum dia." Ele se virou para sair. Em frente ao olhar que Alice trocou com Jake, cheio de ódio e traição, Jasper mal pode emitir um grito de aviso.

Edward se virou e apenas pôde colocar alguma resistência antes de ser subjugado pelos dois. Ninguém pôde fazer nada, seis vampiros recém nascidos saíram das árvores para nos atacar.

Jasper gritou alguma coisa para Esme que me pegou e correu comigo para dentro da floresta

"Não, Esme! Nós temos que voltar! Eles precisam de nossa ajuda!" Eu gritei em seus braços.

"Shii, Bella, está tudo bem. As chances estão conosco, são oito contra nove, eles vão ficar bem, estou preocupada com a sua segurança." Ela tentou me dar um sorriso confortável, mas parecia uma careta, abracei seu pescoço e chorei. Ela só parou de correr quando chegamos a um penhasco, sentamos juntas em uma grande pedra.

"Esme, será que E.." Não consegui pronunciar seu nome, mas ela pareceu entender.

"Eu não sei, querida, mas as chances não são boas." Eu pude ver que ela estava tentando ser forte para mim, por isso só a abracei. Soluços tomaram conta de nós duas.

Depois de alguns minutos, Esme deve ter ouvido alguém se aproximar pela floresta, porque se pôs em uma posição agachada na minha frente. Para o bem de meus nervos, era Jasper. Esme olhou para ele e correu para encontrar Carlisle. Eu corri para abraçá-lo.

"Está tudo bem, querida, você está segura, eu prometo." Ele sussurrou no meu cabelo.

"Oh, Jasper, eu estava tão preocupada! E se algum de vocês se ferisse...?" Eu parei no meio da minha frase, me lembrando de Alice, Jake e Edward, e comecei a chorar.

"Shii, eu sinto muito, meu amor, mas os dois não nos deram escolha, eles não iriam parar." Ela enxugou minhas lágrimas e me deu um beijo suave. "Vamos voltar." Eu subi em suas costas e nós corremos para casa, Emmett, Rose e os Denali nos esperavam na porta.

"Bella-Bear!" Emmett gritou quando me viu, ele me tirou de Jasper e me abraçou. "Você está bem?" Ele perguntou realmente preocupado.

"Estou." Rose me abraçou e, para minha felicidade, todos estavam bem.

"Onde está Carlisle?" Eu perguntei, alarmada com sua ausência.

"Bella, há alguém que você deve ver." Jasper me disse, nós entramos juntos. Esme estava no sofá, a cabeça quase solta de um vampiro em seu colo. Os braços e uma das pernas estavam completamente soltos, Carlisle os estava amarrando com faixas, que ele mantinha para meus acidentes, no lugar. Eu olhei nos lhos do vampiro e ofeguei.

"Edward? Edward!" Corri para o seu lado e coloquei minhas mãos em seu rosto. Ele estremeceu de dor. "Ele vai ficar bem, Carlisle?"

"Ele terá uma noite difícil, mas ficará bem." Ele me deu um sorriso tranqüilizador. Um sentimento de culpa tomou conta de mim enquanto lágrimas desciam.

"Bella, meu amor, não é sua culpa." Jasper me abraçou por trás e me segurou enquanto eu chorava.

"Ele tem razão, Bella." Esme disse. "Não é sua culpa."

"Mas eu.. ele.."

"Não, Bella." Jasper disse, quase bravo. "Vamos lá fora, precisamos conversar." Ele me carregou para fora de casa, até depois do rio congelado, longe de ouvidos curiosos. Ele me soltou e se sentou em uma pedra grande, o olhar que ele me lançava era severo e triste.

"O que foi, Jasper?" Andei até ele, mas o ouro em seus olhos endureceu, até ficar negro.

"Jasper?" Perguntei hesitante.

"Você vai voltar com ele, não vai?" Ele gritou. "É por isso que sente toda essa culpa? Eu era uma distração até que ele voltasse? É isso?" Sua voz ficava cada vez mais alta.

"Não, Jasper! Você está confuso.."

"Eu estou confuso? Eu?" Ele se levantou e agarrou meus braços. "Era você quem estava chorando por aquele bastardo!"

"Jasper, você está me machucando." Eu pronunciei cada palavra com cuidado, tentando acalmar a nós dois. Sua expressão se suavizou e ele me soltou, caindo na grama aos meus pés abraçando suas pernas. Eu me ajoelhei ao seu lado. "Jaz, Edward foi meu primeiro amor, ele sempre será especial, da mesma forma que Alice será especial para você. Eu estava chorando por ele sim, e faria isso por qualquer um de vocês se tivessem se machucado." Eu coloque uma mão na sua e a outra em seu queixo, o obrigando a olhar para mim. "Eu te amo Jasper, nuca haverá mais ninguém."

Seus olhos voltaram ao ouro e ele pôs a mão em meu rosto. "Eu também te amo, Bella, mais do que minha própria vida. Não sei o que faria se a perdesse." Inclinei meu rosto em sua mão.

"Não se preocupe, eu não irei a lugar nenhum, não sem você." Sussurrei.

"Me perdoa, Bella? Não deveria ter perdido o controle daquela maneira."

"Está tudo bem, Jaz. Você estava nervoso por causa da batalha, e dever ser difícil lidar com a emoção dos outros."

Nós sorrimos e inclinamos nossos rostos em um beijo suave.

"Espere aqui." Ele quebrou o beijo e correu em direção a casa. Enquanto esperava resolvi olharem volta. Asestrelas brilhavam intensamente e uma suave aurora boreal brilhava no céu. As árvores estavam cobertas de uma fina camada de neve e alguns cervos pastavam ao longe, eles correram ao sentir a aproximação de Jasper.

Ele me puxou para si e me deu um beijo, dois, e um terceiro antes de se ajoelhar. "Jasper." Eu sussurrei. Ele me ignorou.

"Bella, você me resgatou de um período sombrio da minha vida, você me ensinou a descobrir o amor por mim mesmo e nunca saiu do meu lado. As circunstancias de hoje não me deixam dúvidas, você me confortou mesmo depois de eu ter sido o maior canalha do mundo, eu a machuquei, mesmo prometendo que nunca iria. Podemos não estar juntos há muito tempo, mas eu sei que é com você que eu quero passar o resto da eternidade. Bella, você me daria a honra de ser minha esposa?" Ele abriu uma caixa, revelando um lindo anel de ouro, com uma delicada pedra azul em forma de flor e outras duas em forma de folhas, era maravilhoso.

Tudo bem, eu admito, eu surtei. _Jasper queria casar comigo! Mas meu último noivado... não, Bella! Jasper nunca faria isso com você. _Lágrimas começaram asurgir enquanto eu balbuciei um "Sim".

Ele se levantou e colocou o anel em meu dedo, tudo parecia tão certo. Ele beijou minha mão antes de beijar meus olhos, nariz e, finalmente, a boca.

"Obrigado, Bella, eu te amo." Ele sussurrou com a testa na minha.

"Eu também te amo. Jaz, quando você conseguiu esse anel?" Ele sorriu.

"Na verdade, eu sempre o tive. Foi o anel de minha avó. Você é a primeira mulher que o usa em mais de cem anos."

"Mas.."

"Alice?" Ele me interrompeu. "Ela nunca soube de sua existência, alguma coisa me disse para guardar o anel, agora eu sei por quê." Eu estava sem palavras, então simplesmente o beijei com todo o amor que pude.

"Vamos para casa." Ele me pegou no colo e me abraçou contra o peito. Todos estavam sentados na sala, menos Edward que havia sido movido para um quarto.

"Gente, tem uma coisa que eu tenho que dizer a vocês." Eu disse em um tom sério. Emmett colocou a TV no mudo e todos nos olharam com os rostos preocupados, me senti mal por um único segundo. Jasper e eu trocamos um olhar.

"Nós estamos noivos." Nós dissemos juntos, os vampiros nos encararam surpresos. Esme foi a primeira a se recuperar e vir me abraçar, Rosalie e as outras vieram logo depois. Os meninos foram dar tapas nas costas de Jasper antes de virem me abraçar.

"Bella, posso ver seu anel?" Rose pediu, eu estendi minha mão e todas as meninas suspiraram. "É lindo." Ela sorriu. "Estou muito feliz por você, irmã."

Passei a maior parte da noite com as meninas, Esme se ofereceu para organizar o casamento e eu concordei. Quando todos se acalmaram eu subi as escadas até o quarto de Edward e bati na porta, a casa estava em silêncio.

"Pode entrar, Bella." Ouvi sua voz suave. Ele estava deitado na cama segurando um copo entre as mãos, provavelmente sangue. Eu teria rido se não soubesse que ele estava com dor. Sua cabeça já havia se ligado ao corpo, mas os braços e a perna ainda estavam pela metade.

"Podemos conversar?"

"Venha." Ele indicou com a cabeça a cadeira ao lado de sua cama.

"Como você está se sentindo?" Ele me encarou divertido. "Tudo bem, pergunta estúpida."

"Minha consciência dói mais do que o corpo." Eu esperei ele continuar. "Eu sinto muito, Bella, é tudo minha culpa, se eu não tivesse sido tão canalha, nós poderíamos estar casados agora, felizes."

"Edward." Eu comecei. "Nós poderíamos estar casados, sim, mas estaríamos vivendo uma mentira. Eu estou feliz agora, com Jasper, e você deve fazer o mesmo, você merece ser feliz." Eu coloquei minha mão na dele.

"Obrigada, Bella."

"Vocês estavam juntos há quanto tempo?" Ele fechou os olhos. "Por favor, Edward, eu preciso saber."

"Desde que voltamos de Volterra." Fechei os olhos, era difícil saber que fui enganada por tanto tempo.

"Bella, você acha que um dia pode me perdoar?"

"Eu já te perdoei, Edward, se não fosse você, eu nunca teria conhecido Jasper. Mas não acho que posso voltar a confiar em você, pelo menos não agora."

"Eu farei de tudo para recuperar a sua confiança, Bella, eu prometo."

"Por favor, não prometa nada. Mas nós veremos com o tempo, afinal, teremos de sobra."

"Bella, você tem certeza.."

"Não, Edward!" Eu o interrompi. "Eu já cansei dessa discussão! Isso agora não lhe diz mais respeito." Eu briguei.

"Tudo bem, você é quem sabe."

"Eu vou descer agora, boa noite." Andei até a porta antes dele me parar.

"Bella? Boa noite."

Fui até o quarto de Rosalie e bati.

"Pode entrar, Bells." Ela estava sentada na cama pintando as unhas, eu me sentei a seu lado.

"Rose tem uma coisa que quero lhe pedir."

"Qualquer coisa, Bells."

"Você seria minha madrinha?" Eu perguntei.

"Oh, Bella! Não há nada que você poderia me pedir que eu fizesse com tanto prazer. Eu fico honrada com o seu pedido." Ela me abraçou.

"Obrigada, Rose."

Andei até meu quarto com Jasper para tomar um banho. Coloquei o pijama e fui para a cama, ele já estava me esperando, abriu os braços e eu me aconcheguei em seu peito.

"Querida?" Ele perguntou no meu ouvido.

"Sim?"

"Eu estava pensando, que, se você quiser, podemos fazer o casamento aqui mesmo, e chamar seus pais, aposto que eles ficarão felizes de vê-la feliz antes de você ter de sumir."

"Ah, Jasper, eles iam amar! Obrigada!" Dei-lhe um beijo no pescoço.

"Ligue para seu pai para avisar que chegou bem e contar as novidades." Ele me emprestou o celular.

"Jasper?" Meu pai atendeu ao telefone.

"Não, sou eu, pai."

"Bells! Como você está?" Ele parecia muito feliz em falar comigo.

"Eu estou bem, tem algo que eu quero lhe falar." Ele esperou que eu me organizasse. "Pai, eu estou noiva de Jasper."

"Que bom, garota!"

"Você não está bravo?"

"Não, eu já sabia. Antes de vocês se mudarem, Jasper veio pedir a minha benção." Jasper sorriu para mim e me deu um beijo na bochecha.

"Tudo bem então, Esme está organizando, você vai receber um convite."

"Tudo bem então, até lá."

"Até lá, eu te amo, pai."

"Eu também te amo, garota." Eu me aconcheguei mais em Jasper.

"Boa noite, Bella, tenha doce sonhos." Foi a última coisa que eu ouvi antes de escorregar para uma inconsciência tranqüila.

Os dias se passaram rapidamente e antes que eu me desse conta, já era o dia de nosso casamento. Charlie, Renée e Phil já haviam chegado, junto com alguns amigos de Forks, nenhum dos lobisomens veio não que tenhamos convidado algum. Ouvi uma batida na porta, Esme e Rose entraram.

"Como você está se sentindo?" Esme perguntou enquanto me ajudava a colocar o vestido. O vestido era simples, mas lindo. Era branco com um corpete cruzado e pouco decotado que me abraçava a cintura antes de descer em uma saia leve com micro cristais.

"Um pouco nervosa, como se tudo fosse um sonho do qual eu não quero acordar."

"Mas é real, e você está linda, Jasper não irá conseguir manter as mãos pra si mesmo." Eu corei e ri baixinho.

"Venha, Bella." Rose me puxou para uma cadeira. "Vou fazer o seu cabelo e maquiagem." Eu fiquei sentada na cadeira pelo o que pareceram horas, mas eu não poderia ter ficado mais feliz com o resultado. Meu cabelo estava em um coque desalinhado com cachos caindo na parte de trás e maquiagem suave, destacando meu olho.

"Rose.. eu.."

"Não precisa dizer nada, Bella." Ela sorriu. "Agora eu vou me trocar, Esme quer falar com você." Esme estava com um vestido azul claro que destacava sua silhueta, o cabelo solto e sem maquiagem, ela carregava uma caixa de madeira.

"Esme, você está linda." Eu disse.

"Bobagem, Bella, hoje é o seu dia." Ela sorriu. "Agora, isso é o seu algo emprestado, é o véu que eu usei em meu casamento com Carlisle." Ela abriu a caixa e colocou o véu logo acima do meu coque. Ele descia em camadas até a minha cintura. Eu levei a mãe até a minha cabeça.

"Esme, é muita bondade, mas você tem certeza que quer me emprestar?" Ela sorriu.

"Da mesma forma que eu sei que o Sol nascerá amanhã. Você é minha filha, Bella, e eu te amo."

"Eu também te amo, mamãe." Eu a abracei com cuidado.

"Agora, não vá borrar a maquiagem." Ela sorriu. "Eu tenho que descer agora, Carlisle quer falar com você antes da cerimônia.." Ela saiu do quarto e Carlisle entrou sorrindo, também com uma caixa.

"Olá, papai." Seu sorriso ficou ainda maior.

"Você está linda, minha filha." Eu corei. "Você já tem algo velho, que é sua aliança, e algo emprestado, agora é hora de eu lhe dar seu algo novo." Ele abriu a caixa para revelar um medalhão com a crista Cullen.

"É lindo." Eu sussurrei.

"Ele foi feito especialmente para você." Ele abriu o medalhão, de um lado, a foto de Renée, Phil e Charlie comigo no meio, e do outro, uma foto minha com os Cullens, tirada alguns dias atrás. Eu acariciei as imagens. Ele sorriu para mim e fechou o medalhão. Eu lhe dei as costas e ele colocou o medalhão no meu pescoço.

"Obrigada, papai." Ele me deu um beijo na testa e Charlie entrou.

"Eles estão te esperando lá embaixo, Carlisle." Quando Carlisle saiu, Charlie tirou duas pequenas presilhas de cabelo com uma pedra azul em cada de seu bolso.

"Elas eram de sua avó Swan, e são seu lago azul." Ele as colocou no meu cabelo e meu ofereceu o braço. "Vamos?"

"Vamos, obrigada, papai."

Ele sorriu e nós descemos juntos as escadarias da casa. A cerimônia era do lado de fora, a neve já havia derretido e a paisagem estava verde e cheia de vida. Um tapete vermelho dividia as duas vilas de bancos de madeira lotadas de convidados que se levantaram quando me viram. Em um dos lados, vários vampiros amigos dos Cullens, incluindo Aro, Caius e Marcus que vieram garantir que eu me transformasse. Um pequeno palco, um pouco acima do chão, estava montado onde Emmett, que havia tirado uma licença pela internet para realizar a cerimônia me esperava do lado de Carlisle, Rose e Jasper. Assim que meus olhos pousaram em Jasper, ele roubou toda a minha atenção e eu quase parei de andar. Ele estava lindo em um terno preto e gravata vermelha, cabelo bagunçado e um sorriso de tirar o fôlego.

Assim que nossas mãos se tocaram eu me senti a mulher mais feliz do mundo.

"Você está linda." Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido, ouvi assobios vindos do lado vampiro dos convidados.

"Senhoras e senhores." Emmett começou. "_Vampirinhos_ _e vampirinhas_." Ele acrescentou baixinho, apenhas para mim e para os vampiros ali presentes. "Estamos aqui reunidos para celebrar a união de Isabella Marie Swan e Jasper Hale Whitloc Cullen. Se alguém aqui presente souber de algum motivo _além do fato do noivo ser um vampiro_.." Mais uma vez ele falou baixinho, somente para eu e os vampiros ouvirmos. "..Para que esses dois não se casem, que fale agora ou se cale para sempre." Um silêncio tomou conta dos convidados antes de Emmett retomar.

"(...) Você, Jasper Hale Whitloc Cullen, aceita Isabella Marie Swan como sua legítima esposa, para amá-la e respeitá-la, na saúde e na doença, pelo resto de sua existência?"

"Eu aceito." Ele disse com um sorriso de pura felicidade.

"E você, Isabella Marie Swan, aceita Jasper Hale Whitloc Cullen como seu legítimo esposo, para amá-lo e respeitá-lo, na saúde e na doença, pelo resto de sua existência?" Ele continuou antes de eu responder. "_Pense bem, Bells, a eternidade é muito tempo para agüentar esse cowboy chato._" Eu e todos os Cullens lançamos um brilho em Emmett.

"Eu aceito." Nós trocamos as alianças.

"Agora já pode beijar a noiva." A intenção de Jasper era apenas me dar um selinho, mas eu segurei seu rosto contra mim e só soltei quando alguns convidados começaram a rir e a assobiar.

Jasper se afastou sorrindo e me pegou em estilo noiva enquanto caminhávamos por entre os convidados que atiravam arroz.

Passamos a noite cumprimentando os convidados, tirando fotos e dançando.

"Atenção!" Rosalie gritou. "A noiva vai jogar o buquê!" Mulheres fizeram um pequeno aglomerado atrás de mim a espera de ganhar o buquê. Notei que Edward não havia saído do lado de Mary, uma das nômades que Carlisle convidou, e, pela primeira vez, eu acertei o alvo, o buquê caiu nas mãos de Edward. Ele sorriu para mim e eu lhe dei uma piscadela.

Jasper e eu entramos na limusine que nos levaria até o local de nossa lua de mel, nos para choques traseiro estava escrito "Recém Condenados/Casados", aposto que foi ideia de Emmett, e vários sapatos amarrados. Nós demos as mãos e eu parti rumo ao desconhecido.

A limusine parou no aeroporto e eu percebi que ainda usava meu vestido, corei ainda dentro do carro.

"Você vergonha de que as pessoas saibam que estamos casados?" Jasper perguntou.

Olhei dentro de seus olhos e não tive dúvidas sobre a resposta. "Não." O motorista abriu a porta e Jasper sorriu antes de sair do carro e me oferecer a mão.

Ele pôs o braço em torno de minha cintura enquanto caminhávamos pelo aeroporto, as pessoas olhavam e cochichavam, mas, pela primeira vez, a atenção foi bem vinda, eu queria que soubessem que ele era meu. Ele deve ter sentido minha pocessividade, sorriu para mim e me deu um suave beijo nos lábios.

"Eu já disse que você está linda?" Ele sussurrou.

"A minha memória não é muito boa." Sussurrei, corando. Ele soltou uma risada e disse.

"Você não está linda." Meu sorriso caiu. "Você é. E estou fadado a ter um ataque cardíaco, o que não é coisa fácil, por ter que sentir a luxúria dos homens a minha volta sem relação a minha esposa." Eu sorri e lhe dei um beijo.

"Você é suspeito." Ele suspirou.

"Um dia irá aprender a se valorizar mais, amor." Ele beijou minha mão. "Venha, temos um avião para pegar." Ele me puxou pelo aeroporto.

"Mamãe, ela parece uma princesa." Uma menininha falou para a mãe, Jasper parou de andar.

"Ela pode não ser uma princesa dos contos de fada, mas com certeza é a minha princesa." Jasper sorriu para a menina e eu corei em vários tons de vermelho.

"Qual é o seu nome, querida?" Eu perguntei, me ajoelhando na sua frente.

"Rose." Ela sussurrou.

"Meu nome é Bella e a minha melhor amiga se chama Rose." Eu tirei a delicada pulseira de brilhantes que tinha no pulso. "Eu quero que fique com isso, Rose, um dia, quando ficar mais velha, vai encontrar seu príncipe encantado, da mesma maneira que eu encontrei o meu." Eu peguei seu bracinho e coloquei a pulseira em seu pulso.

"Não.. eu.. não podemos aceitar.." A mãe começou obviamente constrangida.

"Não tem problema." Eu disse. "Nós temos que ir agora, adeus Rose."

"Adeus, obrigada, Bella." Ela me deu um pequeno abraço e eu fui com Jasper até uma sala.

"O jato em nome dos Cullens, já está pronto?" Ele perguntou ao homem no balcão.

"Só um minuto enquanto verifico, senhor."

"Você foi muito simpática com aquela garotinha." Jasper disse.

"Ela era uma fofa." Ele riu e me deu um beijo na testa.

"O senhor é Jasper Cullen?" O homem perguntou.

"Sim." O homem voltou a digitar no computador e disse. "Podem me acompanhar então, o piloto os espera na aeronave e suas bagagens já estão lá dentro." Ele nos levou até um jato.

"Aqui estamos, desejamos aos senhores uma boa viagem."

"Vocês tem seu próprio jato?" Perguntei.

"Não, Emmett não o deixaria inteiro por uma semana. Eu o aluguei, achei que seria mais confortável." Eu o beijei.

"Você é um cavalheiro, mas não devia gastar tanto dinheiro comigo."

"Acostume-se." Ele riu.

A primeira coisa que fiz ao entrar foi tirar o vestido e colocar uma das roupas que Esme embalou. Jasper e eu vimos vários filmes e conversamos até eu cair no sono e acordar várias vezes.

"Bella.. Bella? Acorde, amor, já chegamos."

"Onde estamos?" Perguntei, ainda meio sonolenta.

"Brasil."

"Brasil?" Eu perguntei surpresa.

"Sim, meu amor, você verá." Ele me ajudou a sair do jato e a entrar em um taxi. À medida que o tempo passava, eu fui perdendo o sono, o medo de palco tomava seu lugar e revirava meu estômago. Tentei me controlar, Jasper podia sentir todos os meus medos. Nunca havíamos falado sobre aquilo, mas me parece a coisa lógica a se fazer durante a lua de mel.

Ele segurou minha mão e esfregou círculos suaves, tentando me acalmar.

"Não se preocupe, meu amor, nós não temos que fazer nada que não se sinta preparada." Ele disse. Apertei sua mão, mas não disse nada.

O taxi parou em um ancoradouro e nós descemos. Jasper pegou as malas e entrou em um pequeno iate, ele estendeu a mão e me ajudou a entrar também. Enquanto ele pilotava, gotas d'água me molhavam e levavam embora minhas preocupações, eu estava com Jasper, não havia o que temer.

Fui abordada por quatro pares de braços gelados assim que desembarquei do avião com Jasper.

"Bella Bear! Eu senti sua falta!" Emmett gritou acima do barulho de vozes do aeroporto.

"Eu também senti saudades, Emm." Depois de abraçar a todos, notei duas figuras perto da saída, Edward e Mary, sorri e caminhei até eles de mãos dadas com Jasper.

"Bem vindos de volta." Eu sorri e o abracei.

"Obrigada, Edward. Vejo que tenho mais uma irmã." Mary sorriu tímida antes de me abraçar. Olhei para Jasper que estava me encarando, ele suspirou antes de sorrir, podia não ser um sorriso de pura alegria, mas era um começo.

"Obrigado.. irmão." Edward sorriu a abraçou Jasper com força. "Bem vinda à família, Mary." Ela sorriu, parecendo aliviada com a aprovação.

"Então, Eddie." Emmett e a família vieram até nós, ele colocou o braço em torno dos ombros de Edward. "A nossa Bella, já não tão bebê, saiu em lua de mel e perdeu a virgindade com Jasper, quando vai ser a sua vez, heim?" Emmett perguntou auto o bastante para que as pessoas a uma boa distância de nós pudessem ouvir.

Rosalie deu um tapa na cabeça de Emmett seguida por Esme, Edward e eu.

"O que?" Ele perguntou. "Só estou falando a verdade."

Fomos para casa antes que Emmett resolvesse nos envergonhar ainda mais.

"Jasper.." Comecei. Eu estava deitada em seus braços na nossa cama, ele tinha acabado de voltar da caça.

"Sim, meu amor?" Ele perguntou enquanto brincava com meu cabelo.

"Eu estava pensando.. eu quero que você me mude, hoje." O movimento em meu cabelo acabou e ele se sentou, me olhando nos olhos.

"Você tem certeza?" Ele perguntou.

"Tenho, eu já escolhi minha vida, quero começar a vivê-la." Ele me analisou por alguns instantes.

"Tudo bem. Carlisle?" Ele chamou no mesmo tom, ele ouviria.

"Eu ouvi tudo." Ele entrou com sua maleta médica. "Eu posso fazê-lo, Jasper..."

"Não, eu o farei." Ele disse. "Mas fique aqui, no caso de eu perder o controle." A família toda estava no quarto agora.

Esme, Rose e Mary se sentaram na cama em volta de mim sem fazer perguntas. Eu deitei a cabeça no colo de Esme enquanto ela acariciava meus cabelos, Rose segurou minha mão e Mary à outra.

"Você está pronta?" Ele perguntou.

Apertei a mão das meninas. "Estou." Ele veio e mordeu meu pescoço, com cuidado para não tomar o sangue, e em seguida mordeu meus pulsos.

Assim que o veneno atingiu minha corrente sanguínea, eu queria gritar de dor.

Era de se esperar que depois de James eu soubesse o que esperar da transformação, não. A dor era pelo menos cem vezes pior do que eu me lembrava, era abrasadora e consumia lentamente meus membros.

Eu senti os braços gelados de Jasper tentando me consolar, mas nada podia aliviar a dor. Ele ficou comigo o tempo todo e eu sabia que ele podia sentir minhas emoções, então tentei ficar o mais quieta possível.

Rosalie disse que se eu me apegasse às memórias durante a transformação, eu seria capaz de mantê-las, e foi o que eu fiz. Me concentrei em cada momento de minha vida, queria manter tudo, mesmo os maus momentos, só estou onde estou hoje, por causa deles. As memórias de Jasper e da família trouxeram algum alívio a minha mente, mas não eram o bastante para me distrair do fogo.

Depois de algum tempo, minha mente pareceu dobrar de tamanho, me dando mais espaço para lidar com a dor, para suportá-la. O fogo em minhas mãos e em meus pés pareceu diminuir, mas se concentrou em meu peito. Meu coração batia cada vez mais rápido.

Ouvi o som de ar se deslocando quando os outros seis entraram no quarto, seus cheiros se misturando com o ambiente, me deixando embriagada.

"Já está acabando." Carlisle disse, sua voz era como uma melodia.

Quando ele disse isso meu coração vacilou uma batida, ele estava perdendo a luta. Senti os outros pararem de respirar enquanto meu coração entrava em uma corrida frenética para sobreviver, vacilou uma vez, duas e parou de bater, o silêncio tomou conta da sala.

Parei para avaliar minha situação, meu coração já não batia, mas podia mover cada músculo de meu corpo, experimentei abrir os olhos e me surpreendi, era tudo tão claro! Podia ver cada grão de poeira no ar, cada cor...

Tomei uma respiração profunda e os cheiros de minha família invadiram meus sentidos, eu me senti reconfortada. Quando eu cogitei levantar da cama, já estava de pé.

"Vai levar um tempo para se acostumar." A voz de Jasper veio de algum lugar perto de mim. Sua voz parecia a voz de um anjo. Olhei para o lado e ele estava lá, em toda sua glória. Se eu o achava bonito antes, eu estava cega, antes era como ver através de uma cortina de fumaça, agora podia ver cada detalhe de seu rosto, ele era lindo! Ele era meu.

* * *

><p><strong>Oii, eu sei que é grande, a história estava originalmente dividida em 16 capítulos, mas eu sabia que iria negligenciar a história se tivesse que upload esse tanto de capítulo separado, então eu resolvi postar tudo junto mesmo.<strong>

** Não me matem, eu amo a Alice, mas eu fiz uma votação quando eu estava escrevendo a história e a maior parte dos meus leitores queria uma Alice manipuladora.**

** Espero que tenham gostado, não esqueçam de comentar! **


End file.
